


Home

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment_fic  prompt DCU, Kon, home. Post Adventure Comics #3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kon woke up to the musty darkness of the underground lab, the stale air sticking in his nose. He was lying on his back on the cold, hard floor with hands behind his head as he gazed at the distant ceiling. Shadows and ghosts of abandoned equipment were just visible out of the corner of his eye.

Kon hated labs.

They were so... clinical. Most people had childhood memories of cozy rooms filled with toys and familiar comforts; blankets and posters and morning light filtering through open windows. But not Kon. He was a child of technology and science. If anywhere in the world could be called his home, his place of origin, it would be a cloning lab like this one. Packed with machinery and computers and lit only by the harsh glare of fluorescent lights.

Kon lay in the darkness and the cold, and his heart stared to ache. It wouldn't matter how hard he tried, golden Kansas wheat fields and Towers packed with friends and allies would never belong to him as much as this soulless place and two men he wanted to desperately to know but barely even understood.

Then the figured curled beside him stirred and pulled him out of his dour thoughts. The younger man groaned and squinted and Kon blearily before flinging an arm out across Kon's chest and propping his head up on Kon's shoulder.

"You think too loud." Tim mumbled.

Kon snorted. "First time I've ever been accused of that."

It was Tim's turn to snort then but he made no other reply.

By some uncanny twist of fate Tim's face fit perfectly in the crook of Kon's neck.Tim turned his head now to snuggle into that warmth with a contented sigh, turning his body closer into Kon and dragging his cape-turned-blanket closer around their twined bodies.

Kon felt his earlier thoughts ebbing away as Tim's warmth consumed him, driving away the cold of the solid floor beneath them. As Kon reached a hand up to play with the hairs on the back of Tim's neck he considered the possibility that maybe home wasn't always a place. Tim smuggled closer still, long, unruly hair curling around Kon's nose.

Yeah, maybe home could be more than four walls and a half-forgotten place. Maybe it could be a pair of calculating blue eyes, nimble fingers and warmth in the darkness.

The pull of the sun was faint still and if Kon stretched his hearing to its maximum he could make out the pre-dawn mutter of the sleeping city above. Tim has quietened too, his breathing sleeping into the slow cadence of sleep once more. Kon let himself slip away too, lulled by the quiet and Tim's gentle weight. His last half-formed though before dozing off was an anticipation of waking up... with his home by his side.


End file.
